Piggy Del Rey
Piggy Del Rey (birth name Pizzy Poolridge Prant) was born on May 2nd 1994. She is a pig singer and producer. She used to be in the record company, Pig Public Records. She now is signed into Pigterscope Records and Old Poverty Records. On January 12th, 2020 she got in a car crash and was in a coma until January 29th, 2020, but the doctors lied that she died. Piggy Del Rey Her first single, Season of The Pigs, got released on September 21, 2019. On September 22, 2019, she uploads some lyric to her single, Piggy Time. On September 22, 2019, she also announces her 2nd single which is a collaboration with Peppa Pig, titled Pig for Life. On September 26, 2019, Pig for Life is released. On September 29, 2019, she announces the release date for her first studio album Ultrapiggy to be November 1, 2019. On September 30th, 2019, she announces her collaboration with Peppa The Baddie and Peppa Pigmandis called Bang Bang and its release date, October 17th, 2019. On October 2nd, 2019, her single, Piggy Time is released. On October 13th, 2019, she announces her next single Born To Live to be coming out on October 31st, 2019. She also releases the Piggy Time music video on October 13th, 2019. On October 14th, 2019, for a surprise, Piggy Del Rey, Peppa Pigmandis and Peppa The Baddie release Bang Bang early. On October 16th, 2019, she announces her next collaboration with Peppa Pigmandis titled Ugly and that it's coming soon. On October 31st, 2019, her single Born to Live is released. On November 1st, 2019, she releases her first studio album Ultrapiggy. On November 17th, 2019, she releases Time is Up. On November 24th, 2019, Started is released. On November 25th, 2019, the Time is Up Music Video is released. On December 1st, 2019, Everybody Wants To Be a Pig with Poppy is released. On December 2nd, 2019, TUSA with Peppa The Baddie is released. On December 18th, 2019, Pig Style with Peppa Pig is released. A day later, its music video is released. She uploads the fourth episode of her radio show on December 22nd, 2019 and deletes it hours later. On December 23rd, 2019, she sings Pigs in Bikinis on her Ultrapiggy tour as a suprise. On December 26th, 2019, the Everybody Wants To Be a Pig music video is released. She uploads an apology single by the name of Immature Couture, because she has to delay Am I a Pig?. On December 30th, 2019, she uploads the deluxe tracklist of Am I a Pig?. On December 31st, 2019, she uploads a single by the name of Mikshake to celebrate new year. On January 28th, 2020, she released her apology single for being gone "Money''. She announced a single from Am I a Pig, Pigs in Bikinis is gonna get released on February 8th, and Am I a Pig is getting released in March. She released Meat on January 29th, 2020. On January 30th 2020 she released the music video for "Meat". On January 31st, 2020, she announces a song titled Choke will be released on February 2nd, 2020. On February 1st she revealed that a new EP titled "Choke - EP" will be coming out February 14th. On February 2nd "Choke" was released and the music video was announced to come out later that night. The choke music video was then released. On February 8th, 2020, she releases Pigs in Bikinis. On that same day she released a "Live Performance" for pigs in bikinis which played as a music video for the song. Singles Season of the Pigs (2019) Pig for Life with Peppa Pig (2019) Piggy Time (2019) Bang Bang with Peppa The Baddie and Peppa Pigmandis (2019) Born to Live (2019) Time is Up (2019) Started (2019) Everybody Wants To Be a Pig ft. Poppy (2019) TUSA ft. Peppa The Baddie (2019) Pig Style ft. Peppa Pig (2019) Immature Couture (2019) Milkshake (2019) Money (2020) Meat (2020) Choke (2020) Pigs in Bikinis (2020) Pig Mask ft. Peppa Pigmandis (2020) Albums and EPS Ultrapiggy (2019) Choke - EP (2020) Am I a Pig (2020) Music Videos Piggy Time (2019) Time is Up (2019) Pig Style (2019) Everybody Wants to be a Pig (2019) Meat (2020) Choke (2020) Pigs in Bikinis (2020) Filmography Actress Pigtorious (TV Series) (2020) Cat (Main) Trivia *She can play a heavy guitar, piano, triangle, drums, trumpet, ukulele and harmonica. ** She can also play a kazoo, but she doesn't count it as an instrument. * She has the most leaks out of every pig artist (With a total of 7 leaks) * She was the first pig artist to make an EP. * She has the most no.1's out of all the pig artists. Leaks Her song "Gossip Club" got leaked in 2019 by an unknown user. Her song "Pig Am I" got leaked in 2019 by an unknown user. Her single "Born to Live" got leaked in 2019 by an unknown user. Her instrumental "Season of the Witch" got leaked in 2019 by an unknown user. Her single "Pigs in Bikinis" got leaked in 2020 by an unknown user. - The live video for "Pigs in Bikinis" got leaked in 2020 by an unknown user that same day. A snippet of her song "Pig Mask" was leaked in 2020 by an account on instagram called "pigleaks". The account also confirmed it's a single.